


Sex and Payback

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Young Dean 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Car Sex, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Food Sex, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Noisy!Sam, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vibrators, Wincest - Freeform, god there are a lot of tags, noisy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ties Dean up like he's promised and leaved Dean there for a couple of hours. Cas comes to visit, giving Sam a lead on ho to get Dean back to normal size again and as soon as Dean is let out of his bonds, the two Winchesters head over to a cabin a little out of Wichita, where they'll meet the woman who may be able to help.<br/>While they wait, Dean starts to get his own back with his two hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part took me FOREVER to write. I'm happy with it, and I'm happy I'm done writing it. Oh yeah, it's also gonna take two chapters to put it all down.  
> All mistakes are my own  
> I don't own anything or anyone

The food that Sam had ordered was nice. They were able to enjoy themselves and relax from all the activities that they had gone through, and both Winchesters were feeling pretty sated by the time they finished lunch.

“Today’s been a pretty good day so far.” Dean mused. He was clothed and relaxed, chugging away at a beer.

“It has been.” Sam nodded in agreement. “But the day is still young. And you owe me a few hours tied to my bed, or did you forget our deal, Dean?” Sam asked, leaning back in his chair.

Dean _had_ forgotten about the deal. But it came back to him and he felt his dick twitch in response.

Dean watched Sam grin like a wolf and Dean chuckled, getting up.

“How you want me on your bed, Sammy?” He asked.

“Pants and boxers gone. You won’t need them. You can keep the shirt though.” Sam said, getting up as well, and following after Dean to Sam’s bed. “Hands on the headboard. Legs spread out, and feet in the air.” Sam grabbed his duffle bag and placed it at the foot of the bed.

Dean complied and lied down as Sam wanted. “Where’d you get all this stuff anyway?” Dean asked.

“Here and there while we’ve been on the road.” Sam shrugged. “I never knew when a good time to use anything. Now I have the time and a reason.” Sam pulled out the leather strips and tied Dean’s hands to the headboard. “Not too tight?” Sam asked.

“I’m good.” Dean nodded.

“OK.” Sam pulled out some more leather, and bound Dean’s ankles, pulling them up a little further and tying the ends by his hands.

 

When Sam looked around at Dean’s bottom, he could see everything, a partiality hard cock hanging between Dean’s thighs. Sam pulled out a cock ring, and snapped it on Dean’s base.

Dean smiled and looked up at Sam, before opening his mouth to accept the ball gag Sam placed.

“You’re cocky now, Dean. We’ll see how you’re doing in a few hours." Sam smirked, grabbing the lube and a vibrator.

 

He worked Dean open quickly, and liberally lubed the vibrator before sliding it in Dean’s hole. He flipped the switch on and watched as Dean’s eyes fluttered and he thought he heard a soft noise escape from Dean’s mouth, cut off by the gag.

Sam turned to Dean’s bed and started stripping the sheets off, planning to go to a Laundromat to clean them up quickly.

“Do you think you can spend some time alone like this?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded and motioned with his head for Sam to go clean the sheets.

“Alright. See you in a little.” Sam placed a light kiss against Dean’s parted lips and left out of the room with the keys to the Impala, a room key, and his laptop.

 

It was probably 30 or 40 minutes later when Dean started to get frustrated about not getting hard because of the cock ring. The vibrator was feeling _really_ good, and his muscles were slightly aching.

It wasn’t anything that Dean couldn’t handle though, so he just didn’t pay any mind.

 

Sam came back around the one hour mark and when he opened the room with the stack of fresh sheets, he found Dean withering on the bed, cock dribbling out a small line of come, and Dean moaning with every twitch he made.

Dean looked at Sam through half-lidded eyes and gave a moan.

“Need me to clean you up, Dean?” Sam asked, placing the fresh sheets on the bed.

Dean nodded, and watched Sam walk into the bathroom, grabbing a towel, and Sam started to wipe up any drool or come puddle he saw.

“Do you think you can last one more hour?” Sam asked softly. He examined Dean carefully, making sure that he wasn’t hurting the other Winchester in anyway.

Dean nodded and motioned him away with his head.

“Alright. Sam nodded. He turned and fixed Dean’s bed quickly, then placed the laptop back on the table and he started his searches again.

 

By the time Dean was at the hour and a half mark, he was making whining noises from the bed, cut-off due to the gag. His eyes were lust blown and he was beyond aggravated that he couldn’t get hard.

He humped at the air the best he could, wanting to get hard, but he couldn’t. Sam glanced up at Dean and lifted the towel.

“Need to be cleaned?”

Dean shook his head and motioned to give him a little more time.

Sam only shrugged and went back to work.

 

An hour and 45 minutes later, Cas decided to show up.

A huge flush spread across Dean’s face and he whined, shaking at the bonds, trying to cover his cock the best he could.

Cas looked confused from Dean to Sam and opened his mouth.

“Dean and I made a deal, and Dean lost.” Sam said. “Don’t dwell on it.”

“Of course.” Cas nodded, glancing back at Dean, who turned his head away, completely embarrassed. “I have made some results in the search to help Dean.”

“Really?” Sam asked, now interested. “What do you have?”

 

For a few minutes, Cas and Sam discussed things. Cas had found a woman just outside of Wichita who might be able to help Dean.

“You hear that Dean? We might be able to get you to normal. No promises though.” Sam smiled.

Dean gave a soft moan, barely paying attention to Sam’s words. He no longer cared that Cas was still in the room. He just wanted to get hard and to get thoroughly fucked by Sam.

“Ten more minutes, Dean.” Sam said, before continuing his conversation with Cas, who paid no mind to the tied up Winchester.

 

Finally Cas left, and Sam looked at Dean, whose eyes were glued to Sam.

“Five minutes, baby.” Sam said, walking over to Dean.

Dean shook his head and grunted, wiggling and moaning.

“Now?” Sam asked.

Dean gave another grunt and nodded. He wiggled and moaned again and tugged at the bonds.

“Alright, Dean. I’ll untie you.” Sam said. He turned off the vibrator and Dean moaned. Then Sam started untying Dean, helping the blood flow go back in his tired arms and legs.

Sam undid the gag and massaged Dean’s mouth, so he could start using it.

“Sammy.” Dean moaned softly. “Fuck me. Lemme ride you. Wanna come all over you.”

“Alright Dean.” Sam pulls out the vibrator and tossed it to the ground. He undid his pants and got out of them, revealing that he was half hard already.

Sam pulled Dean up and settled against the headboard, grabbing the lube on the nightstand, and slicking up his cock. “Once I’m in you, I’ll take the cock ring off.” Sam promised, yanking his shirt off, Dean did the same and pressed close to Sam, kissing him roughly.

“Fuck. That vibrator had been driving me insane. This cock ring is driving me insane. I just wanna be fucked by you.” Dean lined up his hole with Sam’s cock, and started to sink down on it, hands planted firmly on the headboard by Sam’s head.

Sam moaned softly, feeling the heat of Dean surround his cock. When Sam bottomed out in Dean, Dean lifted so just the head of Sam’s cock was in him and slammed home.

He started picking up a fast pace, rolling his hips, and making Sam moan, gripping Dean’s hips, thrusting up to meet Dean each time.

Sam removed the cock ring and Dean dropped his head into Sam’s neck, giving a loud muffled moan and bit down, his pace increasing now that his cock was starting to fill.

 

Sam lifted a hand from Dean’s hips, seeing a mark that was starting to form, and pulled Dean’s head up, kissing him and shoving his tongue inside Dean’s mouth, tasting Dean.

Dean’s hands left the headboard to rake at Sam’s chest before curling around the nape of his neck to deepen the kiss.

 

When Dean parted for air, he saw his brother’s eyes blown wide, and a huge grin plastered on his face.

“What?” Dean said breathlessly.

“Gonna shoot my load deep in you, Dean.” Sam murmured pulling Dean in for another kiss. “Gonna mark you all up on the inside.” He murmured, pressing into Dean’s skin. “And maybe if we’re far enough out of Wichita, I’ll mark your pretty skin too.”

“Want you to, Sammy.” Dean said, feeling Sam’s cock brush against his prostate a few times. “Oh god, Sammy. Jesus fuck. I’m gonna come.”

“Then come, Dean.” Sam growled.

Dean dropped his head, and bit into Sam’s neck again, screaming, and seeing stars behind his eyelids, as he came all over the two of them.

 

When Dean came, it was enough for Sam to tip over, and he came deep inside of Dean.

When Dean pulled back from Sam, he saw the mark starting to form on Sam’s neck.

“Marked ya.” Dean murmured.

“I did too. Look at your hips.” Sam said, releasing his grip from Dean. Dean looked down and chuckled softly.

“Gonna have two Sammy sized handprints for a few days, huh?” Dean asked.

“And I’m gonna have a Dean sized hicky on me.” Sam murmured, pulling Dean in for one more kiss, biting lightly on Dean’s lower lip. “Now, clean me up baby.”

 

After Sam and Dean got cleaned up, they got dressed and contacted the woman in Wichita, telling them about the situation with Dean.

“Come drive over, and let me take a look.” The woman said on the other side of the phone. I have a cabin in the woods you boys can stay at.”

Dean’s eyes gleamed brightly at the sound of that and Sam felt his cock stir in his pants.

“Alright.” Sam said with a smile. He wrote down the address and thanked the woman before hanging up. “Looks like you’ll finally get to make some noise Dean.” Sam said, getting up, and grabbing his stuff. “C’mon.” He motioned.

 

Dean didn’t even mind about the fact that Sam was driving the Impala. The fact that he could finally – _finally_ – start making noise when they fucked put Dean in a great mood.

They weren’t going to make it to cabin until the next day, and it was already a little pass 11.

Dean had napped on and off, and was more awake than Sam, and managed to convince Sam to trade of with him for a few hours. Sam pulled off the deserted road and got out of the car, watching Dean get out and start to walk around the car.

Sam smiled before grabbing Dean and pinning him to the front of the car, rubbing himself against Dean’s crack.

“What happened to being tired?” Dean asked with a smile.

“I think I can fuck you before I pass out.” Sam said, pulling out a small bottle of lube from his pocket. “I’ve been thinking about this since we started driving, Dean. Thinking about fucking you on the side of the road. Thinking about how you’re gonna have to drive with my come in your ass.” Sam whispered in his ear.

“Then do it.” Dean said, pressing back against Sam.

 

Sam pulled his hard cock out and Dean pulled his pants down past his ass, wiggling it around, teasing Sam.

Sam prepped Dean quickly, and plunged in, Dean moaning loudly.

“Fuck, Sammy!” He groaned. “God, you feel so fucking good.” He moaned again, which made Sam moan in response.

“Love your noises, Dean. God, they could make me come right now.” Sam started thrusting into Dean, hitting Dean’s prostate, and Dean moaned and whined in pleasure, hands turning into fists on the hood of the Impala, and he fucked back on Sam’s cock.

“Jesus, Sammy! Fuck!” Dean shouted. “Fucking love your cock, Sammy. So fucking good!”

Sam smiled and moaned, watching Dean wither underneath him. “Ya know Dean…” Sam breathed out. “Anyone could start driving up this road. See you all splayed out on the Impala, moaning and acting like a complete slut for my cock.” Sam gritted, feeling his orgasm coming.

Dean moaned loudly and came, crying Sam’s name in the darkness.

Sam came soon after Dean, and pulled out, pulling his pants up and watching Dean place his pants back on.

“Think you can drive?” Sam asked.

“Yeah…” Dean nodded. “You get some rest.” Dean said, walking a little funky to the driver’s side of the Impala. Sam laughed and wiped off the come that managed to land on the Impala, then headed into the passenger’s side, falling asleep quickly.

 

Sam woke in the Impala in front of the cabin the next morning. Dean was asleep by him in the driver’s side and Sam pulled out his phone, looking at the time.

10:04.

“Dean.” Sam grumbled. “Dean!” He yelled, waking his brother up.

Dean looked wildly around until his eyes landed on Sam, then his face grew into a smile. “Hey, Sammy.”

“Did you drive here non-stop?” Sam asked. If Dean did, he was going to pay for it. He knew how dangerous it was to drive while he was dead-tired. Not that Dean would care.

“No. I stopped and pulled over on the side of the road a few times. If I had been awake the entire time, we would’ve gotten here at five. What time is right now?”

“Few minutes after ten.”

“I got here at eight, Sam. Then I fell asleep.” Dean said. “You should call that lady, tell her we’re at the cabin.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “Can you bring our stuff in?” He asked.

“Sure thing. I claim first shower.” Dan smirked, heading out of the Impala with the keys. Sam rolled his eyes and dialed the number.

 

When Sam was finished with the call, he walked into the cabin, hearing the shower running in a different room. Smiling, he stripped to nothing, leaving a trail of clothes, and silently walked into the bathroom.

Dean was humming some bars to _Enter Sandman_ when Sam slipped behind him.

“Jeez!” Dean jumped. “Warn a guy next time.”

“Nah.” Sam said wrapping his arms around Dean and rutted him lightly before spinning him around and lowered to his knees, taking Dean’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck.” Dean groaned, pressing himself up against the wall. Sam lifted his arms and pressed into the two marks he had made yesterday, pinning Dean’s hips to the bathroom wall. He hallowed out his cheeks and started sucking, bobbing his head as he worked Dean’s cock over with his mouth. “Oh, god, Sammy. Fuck yeah. Fuck!” Sam could feel Dean twitching underneath his hands, and his member growing hard in his mouth.

Sam increased the ministrations and Dean moaned loudly, eyes squeezing shut.

“Fuck, Sammy! Fuck!” Dean’s hands twisted in Sam’s hair and the twitching increased until his came down Sam’s throat. Sam pulled off and grinned up at Dean, who was looking down with lust blown eyes.

Sam rose and kissed Dean, making him moan again, tasting Sam and himself.

“Now, let’s get a shower.” Sam murmured, once he pulled back.

 

After their shower, they dried off and picked up Sam’s clothes, strewn all over the floor, before heading into the bedroom to grab some fresh clothing.

“Hey, Sam…when is that lady coming?” Dean asked.

“Little after 12. Why?” Sam asked, boxers already on and tugging on a pair of jeans.

“12, you say?” Dean eyes the clock in the room, which read 10:15. “Well, Sammy. That’s about two hours then, isn’t it?” He asked.

Sam’s eyes grew confused, then wide.

“Dean…” Sam started.

“On the bed, Sammy.” Dean’s grin was wide and wolfish. Sam walked over to of the beds, and lied down on it, watching Dean as he walked over, still with his grin. “Boxers have to come off, Sammy.” Dean said, hooking a finger under Sam’s boxers and releasing it with a loud _snap._

Sam yanked off the boxers and let them drop to the floor, watching Dean’s every move.

Dean crawled on the bed and between his splayed legs, lowering to Sam’s meaty thighs, and sucking a mark onto Sam’s right inner thigh.

When he pulled back and looked up at Sam, Sam’s eyes were blown, and his cock was already starting to fill.

“Oh, one thing, Sammy.” Dean said. “If you wanna come, you have to ask me every single time.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Sam said.

“Nope.” Dean smiled. I have a belt in my bag that would love you meet your ass. So unless you want the two to meet, you’re gonna be a good boy for me.”

Dean started sucking marks all over Sam’s body, leading up to his mouth, which he took in a kiss.

“Jerk.” Sam murmured when Dean parted.

Dean kissed Sam again, biting Sam’s lower lip.

“Bitch.” Dean replied. He lowered and took one of Sam’s hard nubs in his mouth, sucking and licking at it. He brought it between his teeth and tugged lightly, listening to Sam moan.

He pinched and tugged at Sam’s other nipple and a whining breath slipped past Sam’s lips. Dean looked up and smiled, before leaving Sam’s nipples to start stroking Sam’s cock, slow and steady, watching Sam pant and squirm underneath him.

“Dean.” Sam moaned out. “God, Dean.”

“Feels good, doesn’t it? But no coming. I can get my own personal payback with these two hours. And I intent to.” He lowered his mouth to Sam’s cock and licked a stripe up the underside of Sam’s cock, making Sam moan loudly.

Dean’s tongue went across the tip of Sam’s cock, licking up the pre-come that was beading up.

Dean’s mouth went around the head of Sam’s cock and he started sucking, intently watching Sam and his reactions.

“Dean. De’…” Sam panted out. “Fuck, oh fuck.” Sam moaned. Dean started lowering his head, taking more and more of Sam in his throat. “Dean…may I come? Please?” Sam groaned. His hands shot up to rake through Dean’s hair and Dean hummed, pleased.

Dean got as far as he could, sucking on Sam’s cock, and motioned that Sam was good to go.

Sam came with a cry, and Dean sucked it down, popping off Sam and crawling up his body to kiss him.

Dean planted a rough kiss on Sam, taking control of the kiss quickly. “We are going to have so much fun.” Dean murmured.

Sam moaned lightly and looked up at Dean with wide eyes.

 

Dean moved back down and started to rake his hands everywhere, watching the marks he was making on Sam’s chest, thighs, and legs.

When his hands moved back up to Sam’s hard nubs, he rolled them between his fingers, pulling and pinching, watching Sam’s mouth drop in a big ‘O’ and he felt his brother lean into the touch, moaning.

Dean refused to let up until he knew Sam’s nipples were probably incredibly sensitive.

He pressed his mouth against Sam’s stomach and started leaving mark after mark, trailing as low as Sam’s hipbones, where he licked and nipped.

Sam was releasing whining pants and Dean looked to see that Sam was starting to thicken again.

“Dean. God-fucking-damnit, Dean.” Sam moaned, his body slightly trembling. Dean raked his nails against Sam’s hipbones, and Sam moaned again.

“Tell me how good it feels, baby brother.” Dean grinned.

“Jesus, Dean. Fucking hell, it feels good. Everything feels so good. God, Dean. Don’t stop. Don’t stop, please.”

“I won’t. Not for the next two hours.” Dean promised.

 

He moved back up to Sam’s face, sitting on his chest, taking his cock in his hand and he started jerking himself off in front of Sam’s face.

“Gonna come on you, Sammy. I’m gonna mark that pretty face of yours.” Dean murmured, his voice dropping a few octaves. He started rutting against Sam and his hand started moving faster. “Do you think I’ll make your mouth?” Dean asked. “Come on Sammy, open up.”

Sam’s mouth opened, and his eyes flickered from Dean’s face to his cock, looming right in front of his face.

Dean started panting and moaning as he grew closer to his orgasm, and finally he climaxed over and came on Sam, some of it landing on Sam’s face, some in his mouth.

When he finished, he quickly moved to start sucking and licking off his come, kissing Sam and tasting himself.

Sam’s cry was muffled by Dean’s mouth and Sam’s eyes opened wide. Dean pulled back, and saw Sam’s face flush red.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, a little confused. It took a few seconds, but then Dean’s own eyes widened and he understood. “You came, didn’t you?” Dean growled in Sam’s ear. A smile formed on his face and Sam opened his mouth to argue.

“I-I couldn’t ask you. You were all over my mouth…I couldn’t talk.” Sam said.

“Uh-uh.” Dean shook his head, turning around to see Sam’s come all over his stomach. “You still have the use of your hands, Sammy. You could’ve pulled me away. And I wasn’t kissing you this entire time. You came without asking. And you deserve to be punished for it.”

“Oh, fuck.” Sam moaned softly.

 

Dean moved off of Sam, quickly cleaning up Sam’s stomach with his mouth before he moved over to his suitcase, pulling out a belt and turning to Sam.

“What position do you want me in?” Sam asked, looking from Dean to the folded belt in Dean’s hand.

“Hands and knees, Sammy.”

Sammy rolled on his stomach and got on his hands and knees, muscles flexing.

“God, it feels good to give you some comeuppance after the past few days. After all that teasing, and playing you’ve done.” There was a twinkle in Dean’s eyes and he was grinning like a wolf again.

Dean moved around Sam, gripping the belt in his right hand. Sam moaned and his muscles quivered.

“Bet your cock is sensitive, it’s it? Probably too sensitive to come again, huh?”

Sam nodded, biting his lower lip to keep another moan from coming out.

“Alright then.” Dean nodded. “After I’m done with this, do you want me to give you ten minutes? God, I can jack off, watching you, making all the pretty little noises I want. I have this vigor in me that I haven’t felt since…well…since I was actually sixteen.” Dean laughed.

“Ten minutes.” Sam nodded.

“Great.” Dean said. “Now…I’m gonna give you…hmm…how many spankings? How about we go with the number you had set up when you were putting me through your ‘lessons’? Five sound good, Sammy?” Dean asked, trailing the belt lightly over Sam’s ass.

“Yeah. Five sounds good.” Sam said, looking down at the bed.”

“Good.” Dean said, raising his arm.

 

The belt landed down on Sam’s ass with a resounding _crack_ , making Sam yelp, head shooting up to look at Dean.

Dean simply ignored Sam, instead watching in fascination as the welt formed on Sam’s ass.

“One.” Dean murmured, almost to himself as he raised the belt and brought it down on Sam’s ass again. Sam cried out again, and Dean’s mouth twitched, as he tried not to smile. “Two.” He said, glancing at Sam, giving him a wink.

Sam moaned and his head dropped.

“Does it feel good, Sam?” Dean asked. “Tell me if it feels good.” He brought the belt down on Sam’s ass again. “Three.”

“It feels good, Dean. I love it.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Dean said, the belt cracking against Sam’s ass. “Four. Look, Sammy. One more. Doing so well.” He lifted the belt and brought it down on Sam’s ass. “Five.” Dean said. “Lie down Sam. Take a breather. I’ll be jacking off on the dresser.”

He smiled as watched Sam whimper and lie down on the bed.

Like he said, Dean went to the dresser in the room and started to slowly jack off, thinking about different things he could do to Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean continues his time and control over Sam for his two hours. Lots of sexy fun times ensues.

By the time ten minutes were up, Dean came once.

“Sammy.” He sang teasingly. “Time’s up, dude.” Dean walked over to the bed. Sam started to roll over, when Dean stopped him. “No, wait. I want to stay on your stomach.”

“OK…” Sam said, bringing his arms up to cushion his head. He turned his face to the side to watch Dean crawl up on him and rut a few times against his ass, making Sam moan lightly and his eyes flutter.

“I marked your front up so nicely, I figured that I should probably do it for your back. Oh yeah, and this time…I feel like topping. I want to see my come oozing out of your ass this time, Sammy.”

Sam nodded. This time belonged to Dean to do as he pleased, so if Dean wanted to fuck Sam, then he was going to fuck Sam.

 

Sam felt Dean lips press down and start to suck marks all over his back. Sam’s eyes shut in pleasure and he moaned as Dean’s mouth trailed up to his neck, marking the back up as much as he had with the front.

When Dean moved down to Sam’s ass, he licked and nipped at the flesh, watching in pleasure as Sam shivered and shuddered underneath him.

“You getting hard, Sammy?” Dean asked, feeling the flesh of his trembling brother.

“Yeah…De’…” Sam moaned and pressed his head in his arms as Dean nipped a little harder, placing a small mark on Sam’s ass.

Dean spread Sam’s cheeks and looked at Sam’s pink hole.

“Gonna open you up with my tongue, Sammy.” Dean grinned, blowing warm breath against Sam’s hole.

Sam moaned and clenched the pillow under his arms. “Oh, fuck.”

Dean’s tongue traced around Sam’s hole, plunging shallowly.

“Holy fuck.” Sam breathed out. Dean pulled up and laughed.

“Guess it’s been a while since you’ve bottomed, hasn’t it.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “Don’t stop Dean.” He pressed his ass in Dean’s hands, wiggling slightly.

“Alright, Sammy.” Dean said. He plunged his tongue in, thrusting it in and out, and circling around the rim, loving the noises that were coming out of Sam’s mouth.

 

When he added a finger, Sam moaned loudly, feeling Dean’s wriggling tongue and finger move around inside him.

“Dean…oh god, it feels so good.” Sam moaned. “Fuck.”

Dean pushed another finger in, and Sam lightly rolled his hips back, pressing into the warmth of Dean’s tongue and fingers.

Dean’s fingers went further than his tongue, and they found Sam’s prostate, pressing against it lightly and making Sam cry out in pleasure.

“God, Dean.” Sam groaned. “God, it feels so fucking good.”

Dean pulled his head back, thrusting his two fingers in and out, scissoring and stretching Sam out, and he smiled. “I’m glad.” Dean murmured, pressing another finger in and savoring the tight heat around his fingers.

“Can…can I come?” Sam asked.

“No. Not yet.” Dean said simply.

Sam whined and gripped the pillow even harder.

“If I can hold my orgasm, so can you.” Dean scolded lightly, a grin on his face. He pulled out his fingers and quickly retrieved a bottle of lube from his duffle, lubing his cock up as he walked back to Sam.

“Are you gonna make my ass remember this, Dean?” Sam smirked, turning his head to look back at Dean.

“You bet, Sam.” Dean said. He lined his cock up with Sam’s hole and plunged in, making Sam’s head drop back on his arms.

 

Dean bottomed out in Sam and gave Sam a few moments to adjust to the sensation.

“You ready, Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam pushed his ass against Dean, and Dean gave a nod and smile.

“Guess you are.” He said before pulling back, and slamming home.

 

Dean picked up a pace that had Sam grunting and moaning at every thrust, and Dean grinned dirtily.

“Come on Sam…” He breathed out. “Tell me how you’re feeling right now. How does it feel to have my sixteen year old body fuck you?”

Sam responded with a cry as Dean hit his prostate.

“Thought so.” Dean said, giving a breathy laugh. He refused to slow down, feeling the impending orgasm rising in him. “Gonna come Sammy. You’re gonna be oozing my seed. Gonna look so fucking sexy.” His hips stuttered and his head dropped back, a loud, long moan escaping from his lips.

Sam moaned as he felt the strands of hot come hit his inner walls and he trembled, trying to hold his orgasm back.

“Dean…De’…I need to come. Fuck, please, may I come? Please?” Sam begged.

Dean smiled, pulling out of Sam. He helped roll Sam over, fisting Sam’s hard, leaking cock and helping him get off.

“Fuck…oh god…fuck…” Sam panted, fucking himself in Dean’s fist. He came with a loud cry and shot all over his stomach and Dan’s fist, which gave Sam’s cock a few more tugs before releasing it.

“Good job, Sam.” Dean smiled approvingly. “Now, how about you lick up hand up? I’ll clean up your stomach.”

Sam nodded and sat up further. Dean’s hand went to Sam’s mouth, while he lowered himself to Sam’s stomach, licking and sucking off the mess Sam made.

 

When Dean pulled back, his hand was shining from Sam’s mouth. He gave a small lick and could still taste Sam _everywhere_.

“Sammy…you’re so fucking hot…withering and moaning underneath me.” Dean grinning, crawling up Sam, until he was sitting flush against him, mouth at Sam’s ear, licking and nibbling. “Baby, you make me come so hard.” He started to rut softly. “And you make me make such pretty noises. But then again…you do too. Makes me all tingly inside.”

Sam shuddered, and it went straight to Dean’s cock.

“I just _love_ watching you moan like a bitch for me.” Dean growled softly. Sam whimpered and Dean laughed. “There’s one of those noises Sammy.” He said. “You trying to get hard again?” He asked, pulling back to look at Sam in the eyes. The black of his pupil had almost overtaken the hazel. “Baby…” Dean moaned lightly, rutting faster.

He took Sam’s mouth in a kiss, biting and tugging on Sam’s lower lip, knowing that their lips were going to be plumper, more swollen, once Dean was done with everything. Dean looked back at Sam and gave a small teasing smile.

“Fucking love you looking all debauched for me. That’s how you feel, isn’t it, Sammy? You feel debauched? Well, let me tell you Sammy…” He went back to Sam’s ear, whispering and licking. “I love it.” His teeth tugged at Sam’s earlobe and Sam’s arms gripped around Dean, pulling him in.

Dean laughed and pulled on Sam’s cock, gripping it and his own. His hand couldn’t reach all the way around like it had when he was bigger, but it was doing the trick well enough.

Sam moaned and whimpered, his sensitive cock getting hard again. Dean’s was as well, despite before, and he echoed Sam’s pleasure with his own noises.

“Fuck, Dean. Oh god. Jesus, Dean…” It was all that was coming out of Sam’s mouth, swears and Dean’s name.

Sam kissed Dean, hands going up around the nape of Dean’s neck, and Dean’s ruts became full-on thrusts, jerking both of them off at once.

“De’…Dean…I…may…please…gonna…” Sam couldn’t finish his sentence, and Dean knew what he was going to say, but he shook his head.

“No, Sammy. No coming.”

Sam whimpered and thrust in Dean’s hand, needing to get off, but Dean pulled back, before jacking himself off on Sam, and coming with a silent cry.

“Dean…” Sam moaned softly. “Please, let me come.”

“No, Sam. My how the tables have turned, haven’t they?” Dean laughed, getting off Sam and walking to his duffle, a saunter in his walk.

He reached in and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

“Hands up, Sammy boy.” He walked back over and startled Sam’s hips, not caring about the mess beneath his legs and crotch. “Come on. Up.”

Sam complied and Dean attached one cuff on Sam’s hand, bringing the cuff around one of the bars on the headboard and cuffing Sam’s other hand, trapping his brother.

Then he lowered himself to Sam’s angry red cock and took the head in, using a free hand to work up and down Sam’s shaft.

Sam cried out and moaned, twitching in pain-pleasure, and Dean refused to go any lower than Sam’s cockhead.

Dean pulled off for a second, just to whisper out ‘ _come’_ before sucking on Sam’s head again.

Sam came crying out Dean’s name, and Dean sucked it all down.

“Ten minutes, Sammy.” Dean said, letting go of Sam’s cock and moving away from his brother. “I’ll get a wet hand towel to clean us up.”

 

When Dean came back, Sam was looking relaxed, eyes closed, probably trying to find a headspace to zone off to for the ten minutes.

He walked over to Sam, cleaning himself up as he went, and when he climbed on the bed, Sam’s eyes fluttered open, seeing Dean.

“You just get back in that headspace, Sammy.” Dean ordered gently. “You get your ten minutes.” He cleaned Sam up and left to put the towel back.

Then, he just spent the rest of the time stroking his inner thighs or pressing his hands against the marks Sam made on his hips.

 

Sam’s eyes shot open, feeling something cold and wet press against his hole.

“D-Dean?” He stuttered, looking down. Sure enough, Dean was between his legs, working a lubed dildo in his hole and Sam made a small noise.

“Hey, Sammy. Was wondering if you were gonna join the party or not.” Dean said, concentrating on the dildo.

“Yeah…I’m here. You’re a sneaky bastard.”

“That’s me.” Dean nodded, smiling as the dildo started to slide in. Sam groaned, lips parting, and Dean pressed a kiss on Sam’s legs.

The dildo bottomed out and Dean gave it a few twists and tugs, making Sam wiggle and shift around.

“Uh-uh, Sammy. Stay still.” Dean said, stilling the dildo in Sam.

“Sorry.” Sam said, breathing in through his nose.

“It’s alright baby. Bet it feels good though, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“Awesome.” Dean gave one final twist of the dildo before he walked over to his duffle to pull out a black cock ring and put it around Sam’s cock. “You know…you’re not the only one who has some surprises he’s be itching to use.” Dean mused, giving a few stroked to Sam’s cock, knowing he won’t be able to get hard.

“Yeah…” Sam gave a small laugh.

“Oh! Before I forget…” Dean said, moving back to the dildo. He turned something on and, all of the sudden, Sam felt vibrations moving deep within him.

“Oh god. H-how long is that going to stay in?” Sam asked.

“Thirty minutes give or take.” Dean shrugged. He crawled over Sam and stood up, his cock dangling in front of Sam’s face. “Suck.” Dean said.

Sam opened his mouth and took half of Dean’s cock in, hallowing his cheeks and sucking.

“Fucking hell. Shit, Sam, you know how to use your mouth.” Dean moaned.

He started to give small thrusts, watching his cock move in and out of Sam’s mouth, the suction and warmth driving him crazy and getting him hard and aching.

“Fuck, Sammy…just like that. God, yeah.” Dean panted, fucking into Sam’s mouth.

 

Dean had a good pace set up in Sam’s mouth now, and he was close to losing it.

“Gonna come Sammy. Fuck, gonna come. Fuck! Sam!” Dean cried out, shooting a heavy load into Sam’s mouth.

Sam swallowed as much as he could, some leaking out of his mouth, and running down his chin.

Dean pulled out and sat down on Sam’s lap, licking away his come and kissing Sam.

“You’re always so good at making me shoot big loads.” Dean murmured happily.

“Can I come now, Dean?” Sam asked, rocking his lips back and forth, making Dean’s cock press between their bodies.

Dean smiled and held up a finger. “I’ll take the cock ring off, but I want you to hold your orgasm for a little longer. I’m gonna ride you again and you’ll come inside of me, and then…” Dean leaned forward to whisper in Sam’s ear. “…you’re gonna eat me out.”

Sam moaned and Dean tugged the cock ring off, going to the duffle and retrieving the key to unlock the handcuffs. The handcuffs dropped to the floor and Sam’s hands were on Dean in an instant.

 

Dean quickly opened himself up, using his own spit to slick the way before sinking on Sam.

Sam grunted and started fucking into Dean, while Dean rocked his hips on every thrust.

“Fuck, Sammy. As much fun as it is to top, it always feels so goddamned good to feel your thick monster cock working through me.” Dean groaned.

Sam’s hips stuttered and he came, loudly.

 

Dean pulled off, and got on his hands and knees, wiggling his used ass up in the air.

“Come on Sammy. Eat me out.” Dean said, teasingly.

Sam bent down, taking a cheek in each hand and he licked a long stripe up Dean’s crack, tasting himself.

His lips pressed against Dean’s hole and he sucked, making Dean moan into the sheets.

“Oh, god, Sam. Fuck…fuck.” Dean moaned, pressing his ass against Sam’s face. Sam licked and sucked, his tongue plunging in Dean’s hole and wiggling around. The taste of himself blending with Dean was everywhere and if Sam wasn’t so sensitive, he would be getting hard.

“God, Dean.” Sam said, pulling back. “You taste so fucking good.” He bit down on Dean’s ass, sucking a mark there. “I love it.” He put a similar mark on his other cheek and went back to Dean’s hole.

Dean moaned and rocked gently, fucking himself on Sam’s tongue which kept moving in and out of Dean’s ass.

 

When Sam was done, the two collapsed in a tired, content pile.

“You still got that dildo in you?” Dean asked, cuddling into Sam’s warmth.

“Yeah Dean. Still do.” His cock was still slightly sensitive, but it was starting to grow hard again.

“Awesome. That stays in for another 20 minutes.” Dean said. “During this time…you can come as you please. But the dildo stays in. Wake me in a few.” His eyes shut and Sam shook his head, giving a disbelieving laugh. Leave it to Dean to fall asleep during something like this.

“Yeah.” Sam smiled. “Alright Dean.” He lay with Dean, jacking off to different ideas in his head.

 

After twenty minutes, Sam was sated and happy, eyes roaming around the room, glazed and pupils blown.

“De’…” Sam murmured, pushing his brother. “Dean!”

“Sammy?” Dean said, eyes shooting open. He turned to look at his brother and he smile, pulling the dildo out and turning off the vibrator. “Alright Sammy…just lie there. OK?”

“No problem.” Sam nodded. He watched Dean put everything he used on Sam back into the duffle and pulled out a shiny chain with two small clamps on each end.

Dean walked back over and attached the clamps to each nipple and Sam moaned lightly, arching into the touch.

“Thought you would like these, Sammy.” Dean mused, giving the chain a sharp tug. “I’m gonna be right back. Play with the chain, but don’t take it off.”

“I won’t.” Sam said, watching Dean leave the room.

 

When Dean returned, he was carrying a plate of food.

Dean climbed on Sam and picked up a piece of fruit, placing it at Sam’s lips.

“Eat up, Sammy.” Dean said. Sam opened his mouth to accept the food and he sucked on Dean’s fingers enthusiastically before Dean could pull his fingers away. “Hungry?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded, licking his lips and opened his mouth for another piece of food. Dean fed him another piece and moved down to Sam’s stomach.

Dean was about to place a piece of fruit on Sam’s stomach to eat when he froze and looked up at Sam.

“Didn’t I tell you to play with the chain, Sam?” Dean asked. “Do you need a reminder what happens if you disobey?”

Sam moaned lightly, and his hand shot up to start tugging at the chain, twisting the clamps on his nipples.

“Good boy.” Dean praised, placing the food down on Sam’s stomach, and sucked it right in, leaving a wet mark on Sam.

He fed another piece to Sam before moving down to Sam’s cock and balls.

“Sam, get your feet flat on the bed.” Sam nodded, and did as Dean ordered, tugging the chain lightly and watching Dean through lidded eyes.

Dean lifted Sam’s semi-hard cock and placed a cold piece of fruit on Sam’s balls, grinning up at Sam, who gasped in shock at the feeling of cold, runny juice roll down his balls.

Dean pressed his lips against Sam’s balls, sucking one in his mouth, before moving up and sucking up the fruit and licking the juices up incredibly slowly.

“Dean…” Sam moaned as Dean sucked one of Sam’s balls in his mouth again.

Dean hummed in response and Sam moaned again.

“Fuck, Dean.” Sam groaned, head dropping on the bed. Dean pulled away and back up to Sam, feeding him another piece of food.

Dean was about to pull back when he saw Sam not playing with the chain.

“Sam…” He said in a warning tone. “I told you that you were supposed to play with the chain, and now you stopped _again_. Flip over. Five swats.”

“De’…Dean.” Sam started.

“I can make it ten.” Dean sang while he went to get his belt.

 

Sam rolled over and watched Dean walk back with the folded belt in his hand.

Dean didn’t say anything and _cracked_ the belt against Sam’s butt. Sam yelped and jump, surprised and Dean said a calm “One.”

“God, Dean.” Sam moaned.

Another _crack_ happened. “Two.” _Crack_. “Three.” _Crack._ “Four.” _Crack_. “Five That wasn’t so bad.” Dean murmured.

Sam started to turn over when Dean stopped him. “Stay.” Dean ordered. He fed Sam a few more pieces of food before he placed a few pieces on Sam’s ass, mainly where the welts were being raised.

Sam moaned loudly, and stayed as still as he could while Dean ate the food, licking soothing stripes all over Sam’s ass with his tongue.

 

Dean continued feeding Sam pieces of food, while putting his own on different places of Sam’s body, while Sam played with his nipples.

When Dean did take the chain off, and the blood rushed back into Sam’s nubs, Sam cried out loud, coming, which earned him another five swats.

“God, Sam. Seeing you like this is one of the hottest things ever. I’m glad you gave me a chance to play. And we still have some time left.” He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends the way it does on purpose. I'll let you guys imagine how the sex ends ;)


End file.
